So Which Is It?
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: What happens when Tifa has a nightmare? Set of different one-shots with various charaters. See if you can guess who is who.
1. Prologue

So Which Is It?

_By: A'den Neytiri Kad_

Author's Note

This remains the same for all the different chapters. Sorry if it isn't the greatest. I just needed to get it out of my head. XD I hope you enjoy it. If you have any requests for characters, please leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. And by the way... I do NOT own this. Trust me, if I did, there would be mako babies running wild and Vincent would've shot Yuffie a long time ago. XD

Prologue

_The fire swirls and dances around her, licking at the buildings hungrily in shades of red, orange, and yellow. She pushes on through the dark, billowing smoke and unbearable heat. She hurries on running toward the forest nearby, leaving her town behind her as it ravages and crumbles around itself. She knows her way through the mountains better than anyone. After all, she'd be a poor excuse for a hiking guide if she didn't. To her, it seems like several lifetimes before she finally reaches her destination. The reactor._

_"Father!" she yells as she searches frantically. "Father!" She sees a long sword protruding from the ground. Below it, her father. "Father!" She sprints over to him and s wraps her arms around him, holding him gently. "Father… He did this to you, didn't he?" "Tifa….Get away from…." His upstretched hands falters and drops. A single tear falls, followed my several more. "Father…" She lies him down gently and pulls the masamune from the earth. "Sephiroth… Shinra… I hate them all…" She makes her way inside, clenching her fist around the hilt. She spots him heading deeper into the reactor's core. His long silver hair gleams oddly in the low light. His black cloak billows out behind him, like the smoke of the fires he started. "Sephiroth!" she screams running up the stairs, brandishing his sword._

_He turns and grabs it as she swings downward toward him. He lifts her off her feet, peering at her with his bright catlike green eyes. He leers at her as she squeams. He flicks his sword out of her grasp, sending her soaring through the air. She hits the stairs, sending shockwaves up the metal. She continues rolling, hitting several more times before lying still at the base. She lifts her head and looks up at him, eyes shining with defiance and hatred. He smiles slightly as he turns. Her vision begins to waver, blurring his figure as he exits. She's alone. The world grows black; the darkness swallows her._


	2. The Childhood Friend

The Childhood Friend

Her eyes snap open as she bolts upright. She breathes heavily, her legs lost in the tangle of sheets around her. She looks around and rests her head in her hands, taking deep, calming breaths. She looks over at her partner, who is still sleeping. His blonde spikes give him an odd halo in the shadows. He always looked so innocent when he slept... She untangles herself and slips out of the bed. She moves quietly to the door, opening it and slipping through. She closes it behind her with a soft click, which echoes around in the dark hallway. She goes farther into it, fingers tracing the wall. She comes to another door and peeks inside. Denzel snores softly, his hand dangling over the edge of the bed. Marlene shifts slightly in her sleep, her long brown hair splaying across her pillow. She smiles and closes the door.

She makes her way silently into the all familiar kitchen and bar. She walks around the bar and pulls out a cup. She goes to the double-sink, flicking the water on. She puts the cup underneath the trickle of water and sighs. She shuts the water off and takes a sip, the cool, clear liquid soothing her burning throat. She looks down at the glass. It wasn't until then that she noticed she was shaking. She sets the glass down and goes around to the other side, sitting down on one of the slightly stained stools. She rests her head on her arms, closing her eyes.

She recalls her nightmare. It's haunted her on and off again for years. It didn't matter what she did, it would always find its way back. It would fade slowly, enough to give a false hope that it would stay that way. Then, it would slam into her reality again with full force. She closes her eyes tightly, wishing that it would end. The fear gnawed at her, chilling her.

Warm arms wrap around her from behind, thawing the cold that threatened to envelope her. He rests his head on her shoulder, tickling her skin. "Tifa, are you alright?"

She lifts her head off of her arms and nods. He tightens his grip a little. Tifa sighs and turns to face him. She wraps her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. He buries his face in her faintly strawberry scented hair. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"What was it about this time?" he murmurs.

"Nibelheim," she whispers.

He sighs. He hated seeing her like this. He didn't have nightmares like hers anymore. When he defeated Sephiroth for the last time, it cleansed him of everything he'd done. She never had that chance. She had to live with that. The dreams came and went, but he blamed part of himself for it. If he'd only gotten there sooner….

"Cloud, it's not you fault," she interrupts, pulling away from his grasp. She rests a hand on his cheek, looking up at him. "You were there when I needed you. That's all that matters." She smiles slightly and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him close. His body was so warm. She concentrated on that, ridding herself of the darkness haunting her.

Cloud rests his forehead against hers. "Tifa…"

"Hm?"

"You're freezing." She laughs softly as he smiles at her. That's exactly what he needed hear. Her laugh had always made everything else better. Cloud reaches down and picks her up, causing her to squeak in surprise. He carries her up the stairs and lies her down. He kisses her forehead gently.

"Goodnight Tifa." She slips underneath the covers as he climbs in beside her. She turns onto her side, closing her eyes. She feels Cloud wrap his arms around her waist, his warm body against her back. She smiles, slowly drifting toward sleep. She knew that she couldn't let them control her life. Each time she had one, it hurt everyone around her in some small way. Her thoughts slowed as she slipped in deeper. Cloud smiles and closes his eyes. It seemed not five minutes later that Denzel and Marlene came bounding in. They jumped on the bed, laughing and giggling…..


	3. The Quiet One

The Quiet One

She opens her eyes and sits up slowly. She tries to take several deep breaths, but it doesn't really help. She wipes underneath her eye, trying to keep the unshed tears from falling.

"Tifa…?" She snaps her head up as he kneels by her bedside. His cloak was noticeably absent, draped over a nearby chair. His dark hair shone in shades of blue and black in the soft lamplight. His crimson eyes searched her face, taking in every detail. Her slightly swollen eyes gave it away. He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. "Tifa." She looks up at him sadly before hanging her head. He sighs and lifts her face up with his hand. "Tifa." She looks at him, a tear sliding down her cheek. He wipes it away with his thumb.

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Vincent…"

"You don't have to say anything, Tifa." She opens her deep wine colored eyes and looks up at him. She covers her face with her hands. Vincent wraps his arms around her, sighing. "Tifa, you can't change the past. You can't let it rule your life, either."

She looks up at him, her cheeks wet. "Vincent… Why did you stay?"

"Tifa…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You deserve an honest answer. You've shown me things, Tifa. Things no one else has ever shown me before in my life. You've proved to me that good does still exist. You've shown me how…."

"How to what, Vincent?"

He sighs, looking down at the small woman in his arms. He whispers, "How to love again."

Tifa's eyes widen. "What…?"

"You heard me." He strokes her cheek. "You don't have to-"

She covers his mouth with her hand. "Please tell me you meant that."

Vincent pulls her hand away and looks down into her eyes. "I did."

She sighs and wraps her arms around his neck. She lies her head down on his shoulder, leaning her forehead against his neck. He strokes her hair softly and closes his eyes. "Vincent… I love you, too."


	4. The Blunt One

The Blunt One

Tifa opens her eyes and blinks. She looks around their small, plain bedroom and sighs. She slips out from beneath the tangled covers and sheets and tiptoes through the house. She opens the back door and sneaks through. She wraps her arms around herself, admiring the stars above. They twinkle back at her, flashing brilliantly. She closes her eyes and sighs. A slight breeze trickles around her, stirring her long hair lightly. She shakes her head, letting her hair fly freely from her braid. She runs her fingers through it, untangling the knots. She lets her arms hang limply at her sides, enjoying the breeze. From behind, he watches from the doorway. He smiles to himself and closes the door behind him. He smirks and goes up behind her. He wraps his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides, and nuzzles her neck.

"What're ya doing out here?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Just needed some air."

He narrows his eyes and turns her around to face him. "It was that damned dream again, wasn't it? Tifa, you can't hide it forever…" Tifa looks up into his pale sky blue eyes and sighs.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

He smirks. "Nope." She sighs. His eyes soften and hugs her. "Tifa…" She wraps her arns tightly around him. He buries his face in her hair.

She sighs and looks up at him. "I hate this. Everytime this happens it hurts you…"

Cid puts his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care about me, damn it. It's hurting you and that's all that matters." Tifa wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She takes a deep breath, inhaling his scent. She looks up at him.

"Thank you."

He smirks. "You don't have to thank me."

She shrugs. "Still…." Cid's face softens and he kisses her forehead.

"You're cold. You should probably go back inside." Tifa nods and releases him from her grip. He kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear, "I'll be in in a bit." She hugs him again before going through the door. Cid shakes his head, smiling to himself as he pulls out a cigarette. He slips his lighter from his back pocket and ignites it. He takes a puff, holds his breath for a few seconds, and releases a cloud of hazy smoke. He looks up at the sky.

Tifa smiles from inside the doorway. She heads back outside and wraps her arms around his waist. He snuffs out his cigarette with his foot and puts an arm over her shoulders. He spots a shooting star and points.

"Make a wish, Lockhart." She looks up at him, smiling.

"Why? I have everything I ever wished for right here." Cid smirks and laughs softly.

"Good. I love you, too." He kisses her gently under the moonlight as the stars floats past the horizon.


	5. The Prince

The Prince

She sighs. Tifa sits up and rests her forehead against her palm. She takes a quick glance at the bed and closes her eyes. He's gone. Again. He'd hardly been home in the past week. She shudders at the thought of her recurring nightmare and pushes herself out of the bed. She grabs some clothes from her dresser. She goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She sets turns on the shower and slips out of her sticky clothing. She hops in and closes the door behind her. She runs her hands through her long, waist-length hair, untangling knots and loops of hair. She stands there in the water as it hits her face, drowning everything else out. Her past slowly fade away; her nightmares no longer exist. It's just her. She flicks the knob to 'off' and slides the door open, reaching for her towel. She glances at herself in the mirror and sighs. Her pale skin made her look like a fragile, delicate creature. Her big wine-colored eyes reminded her of day old blood. She shivers and dries herself off. She slips into her new, fresh set of clothes and dries her hair with the towel. She opens the door of the bathroom and blinks in surprise. He is looking down at her curiously. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Good morning."

"Good morning…. What's wrong?" He dark eyes shine with confusion as he leans against the doorframe.

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

He raises an eyebrow and caresses her face. "Tifa…"

She looks down and sighs. He encloses her in his arms, his head resting on hers. She drops the wet towel and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He sighs and holds her tightly.

"I'm here."

"I know."

He closes his eyes. Tifa pulls away and looks up at him. He was so different than Cloud. His dark hair shone blue in the low light, spiked in the back. He was quiet, but in a good way. He did whatever he could to help his people. He tried many times to remind her that she was one of them now. She left everything behind to be with him. He never forgot that.

She smiles and leans up, kissing him gently. "I'm glad you're back."

He smiles slightly. "Me too." He kisses her forehead, the faint scent of lavender and lilac wafting in front of him. She sighs and looks up at him, eyebrow raised. He gives her a confused look.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm the only person alive."

He smiles and kisses her gently, his forehead on hers. "Always." She smiles as someone knocks on the door. They look at each other and roll their eyes. He goes and opens the door of their apartment.

"Your Highness? Your father sent me to remind of the dinner this evening."

"Thank you. Please inform my father of my thanks as well." He closes the door and sighs. He looks over at Tifa, shoulders sagging. She walks over and wraps her arms around him, holding him close. "Tifa…."

"Noctis, don't. I know. I'm not gonna leave you to the boring world of aristocrats alone, either."

He smiles and kisses her head. "Have I told you how much I enjoy your company?"

She laughs softly. "Just not in so many words." He blushes slightly, the pink crawling up his ears.

She laughs and kisses his cheek. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. I'm not."

Noctis shakes his head. "I'm not." She raises an eyebrow.

"Then what?"

He tilts his head to the side, smiling. "I was just thinking about what people would think if we were a little late…."

Tifa's eyes widen as she takes a step back. He grins playfully and scoops her up in his arms. "Noctis! Put me down!"


	6. The Forgiven

The Forgiven

Tifa opens her eyes slowly, the remnants of her nightmare lingering in her mind's eye. She closes them again, taking a deep breath. She slips out from his arms and pads her way softly across the room to the window stretching from one wall to another. She sighs and leans her forehead against the glass. It felt cool and hard beneath her skin. Her body felt as though fire lived inside her very veins, heating her to her breaking point. She felt hot, distant. Her mind was elsewhere, remembering her past. The images blurred together in a frenzy. She couldn't make sense of it all. She relived her past each night it seemed. Her pain. Her misery. Her sadness. She thought she left it all behind Or, at least she thought. He opened his eyes and watched as she gazed across the city, the light playing across her features. He pushes the sheets off of himself and stands up. He strides over to her in several steps and stands beside her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She only nods in reply. He looks down at her, blue eyes taking in her tired look. She sighs and wraps her arms around him, closing her eyes tightly. He strokes her hair gently, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Tifa looks up at him eyes shining. "Sorry? Why? There's nothing you can do to change the past."

"I know… But, I feel so responsible…"

She sighs and pulls his face lower toward hers. "You are not responsible for what he did, or for what I've been through. Don't you dare blame yourself. You are not him. You shouldn't share his blame."

He looks down at her sadly. He opens his mouth to speak, but is silenced by her hand over his mouth.

"Rufus, don't even." He sighs and pulls her hand away. He gives her a hard look. She raises an eyebrow. He shakes his head, his blonde hair flying about. Tifa smiles and reaches up, fixing it. "You really should think about getting a hair cut."

He rolls his eyes. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "No. You should go back to bed. You hardly get enough sleep as it is."

He leans down and kisses her gently. "There'd be a reason for that."


	7. The Playful One

The Playful One

She sighs, burying her face in the pillow. She sneaks a quick glance over at the bed beside her. She sighs and sits up. She groans and brushes her messy, tangled hair out of her face. She shoves the covers back and slowly gets up. She heads down the hall and grabs her brush. She runs it quickly through her hair, wincing. She continues, slowly unknotting her hair. She heads back toward the bedroom, humming absently. She hears someone running toward her and turns. She gasps in surprise as she gets tackled to the ground, brush flying down the hall. She looks up into his mako blue eyes and groans.

He grins. "Good morning to you too." He laughs and picks himself up. Tifa takes a deep breath and sits up, shaking her head. He picks up the brush and hands it to her. "I don't think you need it." He grins and helps her up.

She sighs, looking up at him. "Good morning."

He smiles and runs his hand through her hair. "See? You don't need it." She rolls her eyes and ruffles his dark spiky hair.

"Neither do you."

He laughs and kisses her forehead. She smiles and pokes him with the end of the brush. He laughs and snatches it from her.

"Hey!" He laughs and holds it above her head. She rolls her eyes and looks up. "Do you expect me to reach that far?"

He grins and raises it higher. "Yep."

She smirks. "Time for a taste of your own medicine."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "How is-" Tifa tackles him around the waist, knocking him over. She kisses his cheek and takes her brush back.

"That's how." She gets up and heads back into the living room, looking at the mess on the table. She turns around and raises her hands. "What happened in here?"

He runs his hands through his hair. "I was hoping to finish it before you woke up." She pushes all of the paper and odd assortment of pictures aside to the open book beneath it. She picks it up, tracing the page with her fingers. She smiles.

"I remember that."

He smiles and starts to back away slowly. "I thought you were kinda weird at first… But, you've grown on me!" She sets the book down and walks toward him.

"You thought I was weird?!" He shrugs, giving her a half-smile.

"At first…. I mean, you were wearing a mini-skirt and a cowboy hat!"

Tifa shakes her head. "I was fifteen!" She puts a hand on her hip. "Like you were any better!"

He sighs. "I know… I still feel bad about that… I can't… I don't know what got into him…"

She sighs. "None of us do, Zack. If we did, would that change anything?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Then it doesn't matter." She walks up to him and hugs him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you. It's sweet."

He smiles and wraps his arms around her. He picks her up and drops her on the couch. "Now that you're awake, you might as well help me finish it."

She smiles and picks up a few stray pictures off the table. She giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "And this was after Cloud shoved you into the ocean…" Zack's eyes widen and reaches over, attempting to get a hold of the picture. She laughs and holds it out farther. "This is definitely going in there."

He smirks and grabs her arm. "No, it's not."

She laughs, nodding. "Yes it is. This is for me, isn't it?" He rolls his eyes as she grabs the photo album and slips the picture into it. She leans over and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiles and grabs the book, setting it on the table. "Happy birthday, Tifa."


	8. The Feared One

Author's Note

Sorry some of these are so short. XD Short on time and patience, as I'm sure you can probably tell.

The Feared One

She opens her eyes, searching for the dream to reappear. She sits up, shaking her head. She knew that he didn't mean to hurt her that night. He was being controlled by Jenova. She rubs her eyes and slips out of bed. She goes into the dark corridor, fingers trailing the wall beside her. She continues walking slowly, waiting to run into something in the darkness. She hears someone behind her as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around, running into him.

"What are you doing out here?"

She shrugs. "Just going for a walk." He sighs and puts a hand under her chin, tilting her face up.

"It was that dream, wasn't it?" He kisses her forehead and sighs. "Tifa, I-"

"You didn't mean to. I know. That's not who you are now, Sephiroth."

He strokes her cheek softly, eyes glinting slightly in the low light. She puts a hand on his and sighs. "I think you should go back to bed."

She nods and he takes her hand, slowly guiding her back down the hall.


	9. The Unexpected One

The Unexpected One

Tifa opens her eyes and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. She throws off the blanket and pushes herself up. She quickly walks through the house and goes outside. She walks to the water's edge and sits down. She stares across the surface of the lake, watching the reflections of the glowing forest waver. She dips her foot in, swinging her leg side-to-side. The ripples flow across the water, distorting her image until it was unrecognizable. She sighs and pulls her foot out. She shakes the water off and stands up.

"Why is it that I always find you out here?" Tifa jumps slightly, turning to face him. He chuckles softly, walking over to her.

She sighs, smiling. "I hate it when you do that."

He stands beside her, looking out at the water. He whispers softly, gazing at the water distantly, "I'm... glad that my brothers and I got another chance. I can't imagine going through this alone."

"Well it's a good thing you're not, now isn't it?" She rests her head on his shoulder. She smirks slightly, looking up at him. "I still can't believe your hair is longer than mine." He laughs softly. "I'm glad you got another chance too." He closes his eyes, laying his head on hers. "Yazoo, why did you choose me?"

He smiles. "I'm not quite sure... When I first say you, I just knew. I think we should get back inside. You're shivering."

"Alright." She heads back toward their small home, looking over her shoulder at him. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be in in a minute." She nods and heads back inside. Yazoo sighs, pushing his long hair back. He looks up at the partly visible sky, scowling. "She's mine, not yours." He turns on his heel and follows in her footsteps.


	10. The Loud One

The Loud One

She sits up, rubbing her eyes and looking around. She can feel the knots in her stomach and rubs her belly soothingly. "It's okay. Mommy just had a bad dream," she whispers. She turns and lets her legs dangle over the side of the bed. She feels a small kick in reply. She smiles slightly, shaking her head. "Just like your father. He doesn't sleep at all either."

"I heard that."

She smirks and looks over at the redhead beside her. "Well it's true."

He grins and sits up. He wraps his arms around her and puts a hand on her bulging stomach. "Let your mommy sleep a little, okay? You wouldn't like her when she's a grump."

Tifa rolls her eyes as he smirks, resting his head on her shoulder. "Remember what happened the last time you said something like that?"

He shivers. "How could I forget? Elena still won't let me live that down. And, I only had that bruise for a week!"

She smiles, laughing softly. He grins, hugging her tightly. She puts her hand on his, moving it slightly. "This kid already knows how to kick pretty well. They won't have much else to learn from me." She feels a small kick and laughs. "See what I mean?"

"We'll make a fighter out of them yet." He gently pushes on her shoulder. "Back to bed with you. You need your sleep." She rolls her eyes as he pokes her gently in the side. "Come on." She sighs and shoves her legs back under the comforter. He gently pulls her back down, resting her head on his shoulder. He kisses her forehead, mentally counting. "Just another few weeks."

"Yeah.. Reno, I swear if you gives this kid any alcohol before he's ten, I'm gonna give you another bruise in a very unpleasant spot."

"Ok, ok already! I get the picture!"

She smiles and closes her eyes. He pulls the comforter up and kisses her nose. "Night, Teef."


	11. The Loved One

Author's Note

This was written for Lett, who requested this pairing. Hopefully, this meets up to your expectations. XD Enjoy!

The Loved One

Tifa sighs, turning onto her back as she opens her eyes. She flings the covers away, taking note of the thin sliver of light from beneath an adjoining door. She silently walks over and opens the door. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

He turns away from the window, closing the thick volume in his hand. He sets in on the desk and looks at her. "The wandering soul knows no rest."

She smiles slightly and retrieves the book from the desk. She lightly trails her fingertips along the fraying binding and faded lettering. She looks up at him, his blue eyes boring into hers. She sets the book back down and takes a deep breath. "She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are-"

"Beloved by the goddess. Hero of dawn, Healer of worlds."

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

He sits at the desk, running his fingers through his red hair. He takes off his glasses and looks up at her. "So you did remember."

"How could I not? You quote it more than three times a day." She smiles, taking the book from him. She settles it back into the bookshelf, setting it snugly back into its place.

He smiles slightly and stands. "That is true. What wakes you this early?"

Tifa sighs, keeping her back turned to him. "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams. No honor remains. The -"

"Arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

She turns to face him, frowning slightly. "I'm starting to sound like you."

He walks to her, enfolding her in his arms. "Is that such a horrible thing?"

She shakes her head, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He frowns. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul."

She stiffens slightly in his grasp. "How did you know?"

"The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely."

She sighs, tightening her hold on him. "Genesis, I-"

"Tifa. He is gone. He can't harm you any longer. You must let go."

Tifa whispers softly, "All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow."

"Yes, if you do not remove him from your memories."

She nods. "I... understand. I should have done that a long time ago..."

He smiles slightly, hugging her to him. "You can do it now, however. Do not dwell on it."

She nods. "Genesis.."

"I believe it's time for you to rest. We will talk more of this in the morning."

Tifa nods. "I think you are right..."

Genesis raises her face upward. "You are not alone. Remember that."

She smiles. "I don't think I could if I tried."


End file.
